Black as the Night
by inuyashaslovergirl
Summary: Sirius Black has a secret he hasnt even told Harry. A new DADA teacher and a few other surprises are in store. set in the Order of the Pheonix.
1. Hi, I'm Kat

The begging of the summer is exatcly the same as in the book(OotP) with some adjustments. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat thrust her self through platform 9 and 3/4 at top speed, but unlike other Hogwarts students she didn't have her parents at her heals or in front of her. She was alone. 

"Phew!" she wiped the sweat off her brow, "Just made it."

She put her trunk onto the train and started to ask if she could join anyone in the compartments, seeing as she didn't know anyone. About the time around the third compartment,

she opened the door to reveal two boys and one girl (the two boys playing chess).They all looked up at her, she opened her mouth and said, "Excuse me, but can I ride with you all to Hogwarts? You see, I don't know any one here and I kinda want to sit with some one so I'm not bored because I forgot my walkman."

" Sure," the one boy said. He had brilliant green eyes covered by glasses and jet black hair.

"Do you know how to play chess?" the other boy asked. He had blinding red hair and a little dirt on his nose.

"Honestly Ron, you should ask more important questions. Like what's your name." said the girl. She had bushy brown hair with hazel eyes. "My name's Hermione."

"My name is Katherine, you can call me Kat." she had black hair down to her bum and lovely brown eyes.

"I'm Ron," said the red-headed boy.

"I'm Harry, what year are you?" the boy with jet black hair asked.

" Um..... 5th," she found it difficult to talk to him. 'Am I in love with this boy already?' The thought rushed into Jade's mind.

"How come we've never seen you?"Hermione asked.

" I just moved here from the United States," Kat said.

  


After asking Kat all those questions, Ron challenged her to a game of wizard chess. Jade won, Harry was so amazed. He thought 'She's really cute and talented. Wait, did I just think what I thought I thought.'{hehehe I'm hooked on love, like phonics} Harry's head was spinning.

After a while, Hermione reminded them about getting in their school clothes and Kat and Hermione went in the compartment across from their own. When they got in Kat saw a girl with flaming red hair, much like Ron's.

" Hello," she said, "I'm Ginny."

"I'm Kat."

As the girls were getting dressed, Hermione suddenly said, "I wish I hade breasts like you, Ron might actually look at me."

"Hermione!!! you like my brother?!!!!!" screamed Ginny.

  


"Not so loud," Hermione whispered, "sorry about that comment Kat, Harry and Ron aren't like that really." 

  


"It's alright," said Kat. 

  


"I can't believe you like my brother, he's gross and he sleeps late(AN:like me) and , and, and that's just nasty,"

  


Ginny was mortified. 

  


"Calm down Ginny, Kat do you think Ron likes me?" Hermione asked.

" Think? I know! Whenever you talk he smiles and he just looks like he wants to jump up and snog you to death," said Jade romantically.

  


"La, la, la! Can't hear you! This is to gross! Hearing romantic things about my brother!" Ginny said with covered ears.

Hermione and Kat giggled.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile 

  


"Hey Harry, do you think Hermione likes me?" said Ron as he was pulling on his robe.

  


"Think? I know!" (AN: not much variety) screamed Harry.

  


"Shhh! How about that Kat, you seem interested in her," Harry coughed really loud.

  


"Well she nice and......" but Harry was cut off by the door opening and the girls walking back in.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


how was that 

review!

  



	2. Love and Craziness

Sorry, the girls name is Kat not Jade. I was contemplating the name, it was down to two, and then I changed my mind. 

Xanatos' Lady of the Shadows-sadly, I have no sleeves 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

" Hey were back and Ginny's with us," Hermione said.

Ginny was trying not to say anything and only made weird muffled sounds. As Hermione was glaring at her Ron said, " What's wrong Ginny?"

"Hermione is in love with you that's what's wrong. Oh shit, sorry Herm." Ginny yelled.

Before Ron could get a word out of his mouth, the compartment opened again out came a short black haired girl with glasses and brown eyes. She was wearing all black, with her hair tied up in a bun.

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl called..... KAT!! I found you!" she screamed

"Mira, what are you doing here?" Kat said confused.

"Transferred, I made them. I can't live without my best friend." 

"Oh this is Mira. Mira, this is Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny."

They all shook hands and said hello. Then, for the third time, the compartment door opened.

"Thought I'd find you here, Potter," a blond boy, hair slicked back, said. 

Before Harry could say anything Kat said," Draco, what are you doing here? Oh ya, you go here."

She started hugging him and he looked uncomfortable and said, " Kat, I don't think we should discuss this here. I gotta go" and with that he left, face red, leaving Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione confused as hell.

"What in bloody hell was that?!" screamed Ron, oh-so-quickly forgetting what Ginny said(and Hermione hoped it stayed that way). "And Ginny, what's this rubbish about Hermione?"

"Ya, who would like that face?" Harry said with stiffed laughter.

"Thanks Potter."

"I like you! So! And now you hate me , and never want to talk to me again. And when ever we see each other there will be an awkward silence. Harry will feel uncomfortable because his to best friends can't talk to each other or it will stir up bad memories. And when I have the time, I will kill Ginny!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hermione, I have one thing to say about that,"whispered Ron.

"What, you hate me and never want to see me again?"

"No," he whispered, "I love you."

The two teenagers embraced and Mira politely asked them to get a room before she puked. Ron and Hermione sat in the corner of the compartment making cutesy faces. Kat edged as far away as possible which was very hard seeing as Harry was sitting next to her.

Mira and Ginny saw Harry blushing and were about to call it to the attention of Kat when the train stopped and they hurried out to find the horse drawn carriages. When Mira and Kat didn't go the same way as the others, Harry went to go get the attention to tell them the right way. 

"Hey, the carriages are the other.... huh?" Harry called as the girls hopped on two brooms and started to hover over them a few feet.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you we still have to go get sorted so we'll see you later," called Mira ans the ascended higher from the ground. 

Confused, Harry got into the usually horseless carriages which being pulled with what looked like a underfed, blind, black horse with leathery wings. 

  


* * *

dun dun dun dunnnnnnnn I know you know what's gonna happen next but what if I decided to make something else happen, like they bite Harry's head of?! Or maybe I will stick with the story


End file.
